The present invention relates to methods of generating clock signals and, more particularly, to methods of generating clock signals for a multimedia source and related data transmission methods.
A typical multimedia system includes a multimedia source that provides a multimedia signal such as, for example, a DVD player or a set-top box, and a multimedia output/display device such as, for example, a television, that outputs a multimedia signal that is provided from the multimedia source.
An interface is used to transmit and receive data between the multimedia source and the multimedia output device. Two interface protocols that have been recently adopted are the High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and the Digital Video Interface (DVI). A cable converter may be used to convert between DVI and HDMI, thereby allowing, for example, a connection between a DVI multimedia source and an HDMI multimedia output device.
A Transition Minimized Differential Signaling (TMDS) method may be used to transmit data between a multimedia source and a multimedia output device when HDMI or DVI are used. The TMDS method includes a video data period, a data island period, and a control period. Active video data is transmitted during the video data period. Packets of audio information and supplementary data are transmitted during the data island period. Preamble data is transmitted during the control period.